


I found God

by fickleauthor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleauthor/pseuds/fickleauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Iwaizumi looks and sees the Best; he sees the Most. He sees a God, unapologetic and unyielding, the world unraveling in his hands at his command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found God

**Author's Note:**

> I found him in a Lover.
> 
> Inspired by Halsey's 'Coming Down'. Partially inspired by Zayn's 'Pillow talk' because I made the mistake of thinking about Iwaoi and sex while the song was playing.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to [herekittie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/herekittie/pseuds/herekittie) for reading through this and making it better despite having to study for their exams. Please do check out their work, they're an amazing writer.

 Oikawa Tooru is by no means humble, has never once bothered to play at humility. Everything Oikawa does has a purpose; the way he walks, the way he talks, every single one of his fake smiles - all tailored to fit the grandiose facade that he graces the rest of the world with. 

 He is the unflinching 'King' of the court, has worked himself to the bone and then some to get to where he is, and yes, he has days of crippling self doubt, days where it takes every ounce of strength in him to hold himself together. But you'd never know it; no one but Iwaizumi knows this. 

 It's impossible to tell from the way he carries himself – with the unfaltering pride of royalty - like he knows the sun rises with each of his footsteps and sets in his wake. Nor from the way he smirks, honeycomb-sweet lips all at once a challenge and a promise; his eyes liquid fire, fully aware that his very breath brought life to the planet. 

 Oikawa has no use for the word 'humble', not in Iwaizumi's _humble_ opinion. Not when he sacrifices so much of himself, breaks himself down just to build himself up again, always grasping for more - to be bigger, better, greater... _More_.

 But Iwaizumi looks and sees the Best; he sees the Most. He sees a God, unapologetic and unyielding, the world unraveling in his hands at his command. 

 And under his command, Iwaizumi unravels, senses set ablaze by the power trip it is to have that very God look up at him from between his thighs, perfect lips kiss-swollen and covered with a sheen of saliva, as his talented hands burn reverent imprints into Iwaizumi's skin. 

 He can't help but find it particularly apt when later he comes, completely undone, with a strangled moan of "oh God" falling from his lips into the space between them where their breaths meet in a heated frenzy. It's his first real religious experience - the only one that's ever mattered - and he prays to the God straddling his undoubtedly bruised hips as the latter rides out the waves of pleasure, sweat slicked body bearing the marks of Iwaizumi's teeth, that it won't be his last. 

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble to kick my writer's block in the ass. I'm working on finding my style, and I'm trying to become a better writer so reviews are much appreciated!!


End file.
